The Result of a (Stimulating) Conversation with Draco
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Blaise has a thing for freckles and Draco may have told him something that made him want to do more naughty things to Weasley. PWP


**Title:** The Result of a (Stimulating) Conversation with Draco

**Rating: **NC17

**Pairing: **Blaise/Ron (with mentions of Draco/Dean)

**Word Count:** ~2k

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Summary: **Blaise has a thing for freckles and Draco may have told him something that made him want to do more naughty things to Weasley.

**A/N:** So kedavranox posted a graphic of Ron that was just… *swoon*. And this happened as a result. it's also related to Oh Dare but that was pwp so no need to worry about not knowing anything really.

* * *

"So Weasley's got a nice cock," Blaise said, making Draco pause in his eating.

"So you went to him then?" Draco asked, before biting off a piece of his banana.

"Mhm," he nodded, glancing at the Gryffindor table.

Weasley was fitter that Blaise had realised, freckled from head to toe, sporting a _much_ better haircut than previous years, and lost most his baby fat so that his cheeks were no long chubby. Not to mention that he was lean, running around and saving the day with Potter did him well. His clothes were still a fright though, and his table manners, and his loudness.

"What did I tell you?" Draco asked, nudging him with his elbow. "Freckles. _Everywhere_. He probably swims starkers."

"Well isn't that a lovely thought," he murmured, giving his lips a slow lick when Weasley glanced up at him. He smirked at the way Weasley coloured and his legs spread wider.

"Did you lick his arse?" Draco asked. "He loves that."

"The dare was blowjobs and I was a determined drunk," he answered. His cock was quickly swelling at the thought of his tongue all over Weasley's arse though. "I stuck to fellating the freckles off of him."

"Same. We're so single minded," Draco sighed, tossing his banana peel on his plate. "Did Weasley give you an answer by the way? Thomas refused to tell me which of us was better. But he had no issue with a repeat performance in the morning."

"Weasley was just as shifty, and willing for a second round," he said, tapping his lip and discreetly watching the man squirm in his seat. "How'd you fancy Thomas? I reckon he was more your style than ginger over there. All the extra prepuce and abundant pre-cum. I've no idea how you stand the constant dribble."

"I love watching them leak and lapping it all up," Draco said, before giving a contented hum. "And sweet Salazar, when Thomas is flaccid he looks so snug and cute and like a plump little elephant trunk that you just want to- don't look at me like that. Stop it. Weasley's got no foreskin, how about that?"

"I don't mind," he shrugged, ignoring Draco's little moment. "Not often you run into a cut bloke though."

"Actually, I asked him about that, because I was wondering what it was like," Draco said. "He's got aposthia; he was born that way. I didn't even know that could happen. I feel as if it's like being born without eyelids or something."

"Hm," he hummed, in surprise. "Oh well, all the parts seem to work just fine."

"That they do," Draco agreed. "And as long as he's still perfectly enjoyable to suck on I reckon it doesn't matter."

"I'm going to see if I can get Weasley to drop trou again," he said, when he saw Weasley get up to leave. "This was fairly stimulating discussion."

"Going to wiggle your tongue in his bum?" Draco asked, giving him a leer.

Blaise winked at him touched his tongue to a corner of his lips as he got up.

"Have fun," Draco said, smiling knowingly.

0

"_Weasley_," Blaise said, as he caught up with the man, pitching his voice low.

"Circe, Zabini," Weasley hissed, looking around and increasing the distance between them. "Do you want everyone to think you're trying to pull me?"

Blaise looked at Weasley as if he was daft. "I _am_ trying to pull you," he said, removing a bit of imaginary lint from Weasley's dreadful sweater. "And there's hardly anyone out right now."

"Can't you find another bloke to fool around with?" Weasley asked, glancing behind them as they walked.

"Always," he smirked, cutting in front of Weasley and blocking his path. "But I've got a very serious fetish for freckles. And you are positively freckled. Do you swim starkers?"

"Blimey, Zabini," Weasley said, turning his head up to the ceiling. "Can we not do this sort of thing in the halls? I'm not exactly… out as yet..."

"I seem to recall you saying you weren't into blokes last night," he said, looking at Weasley curiously. "You wouldn't have been the first straight bloke that I've-"

"Seriously, Zabini, I am not ready to-"

Weasley stopped speaking when they heard Potter and Granger's voices floating to them from the Great Hall. He looked about to flee but stopped short when Draco shouted after Potter and distracted them, sending a quick wink Blaise's way.

"What is he-"

"Providing us an opportunity," Blaise said, turning and heading towards the closest alcove. "Come along."

Despite his annoyed grumble Weasley trailed after him, shooting a number spells at the alcove's opening once they determined that they were alone. Blaise cast a lumos so that he could look at Weasley.

"And don't get your knickers in a twist. I won't flirt with you in public," Blaise said, lifting Weasley's sweater and undershirt. "Arms up."

"And none of that bloody teasing you did earlier either," Weasley said.

"Do you know how difficult that's going to be?" he asked, leaning against Weasley and lightly stroking a nipple. "I live for that sort of thing. And you're bound to see me doing some teasing. There are just so many of you to tease here."

"Going to be the bloody death of me," Weasley muttered, pulling his tops the rest of the way off.

"You said that last night and yet here you are," he said, before licking along Weasley's neck. "Hold my wand."

"Which one?" Weasley asked cheekily. Blaise bit him sharply for it. "Fucking- Shit, Zabini."

"The _hazel_ one," he said, before lapping at the bite. "If I want you to grab my cock I'll ask you to do just that."

Once he had both his hands free Blaise worked Weasley's trousers open and let them drop. He slid his hands into Weasley's pants and squeezed his arse as he licked around an areola. Blaise made his way down to Weasley's navel and tongued the shallow dip as he pushed Weasley's pants down. Weasley squirmed and Blaise smirked as he slowly made his way to Weasley's lightly freckled cock, licking it wet before pumping his fist over the shaft and purposefully ignoring the glans. Blaise slid his hand down to the base of Weasley cock and firmly licked the underside from root to head, teasing at the frenulum before giving a quick suck. Weasley was properly hard now.

"Turn around," Blaise said.

"What?" Weasley blinked at him. "Zabini, what are you going to-"

Blaise looked Weasley in the eyes. "I'm just going to eat your arse out, maybe slip you a finger… or two," he said, enjoying the way Weasley groaned and twitched. "I'm not going to shag you if that's what you're worried about."

"You've been talking to Malfoy," Weasley blushed, with a surprising lack of shyness.

"He let slip that you rather enjoyed it. I'm doing you a favour really," he said, stroking Weasley's cock.

"A favour," Weasley snorted, turning around. "You're full of shit, Zabini."

"All right, so I'm doing me a favour. Bend over some more," he said, running his hands up thighs that were freckled and dusted with red hair. "You've got a small arse, Weasley."

"Zabini," Weasley said, bristling.

"Oh hush," he said, swatting Weasley's little bum and watching it redden and then fade. "_Tergeo_."

"Warn a bloke before cast something on his privates," Weasley snapped, after letting out a squeak.

"Yes, yes," he said distractedly, his hands spreading and kneading Weasley's cheeks.

Blaise leaned forwards and licked a stripe between Weasley's cheeks before lapping at the rosy pucker. He licked from Weasley's perineum to his anus and he flicked his tongue at the wrinkled flesh, hair tickling at his nose and around his mouth. Weasley canted his hips some more and groaned.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," Weasley muttered, as Blaise used his thumbs to part Weasley's cheeks further and open him up. "Oh Godric, yes."

After while of licking, kissing, very light nibbles and basically snogging Weasley's arse, it was becoming difficult for Blaise to simply let his erection wait in his trousers. Weasley was making too much noise for Blaise not to touch himself: moaning, swearing, whimpering, gasping. He squirmed and he pushed back against Blaise's tongue, needy and willing to beg for it when Blaise let up just to fuck with him. It was bloody hot and Blaise had had to stop Weasley from wanking on multiple occasions, swatting his hand away.

"Fuck," Blaise swore. "Spread your arse for me; I need my hands. Weasley, come on. I need to wank."

Rather than wait, Blaise went ahead and attacked his trousers. His cock was severely neglected and, as much as he was enjoying lapping at every centimetre of Weasley's rear that he could reach, that was something that needed to be remedied. Immediately. After a bit of hesitation Weasley spread his cheeks and Blaise groaned at the sight, licking around Weasley's anus and finally taking himself in hand. He worked his tongue into Weasley and gave a good long moan as he stroked himself.

"_Yes_," Weasley hissed."

Blaise nuzzled Weasley arse and then paused to suck on a finger and press it inside slowly, licking around Weasley's rim as his finger pumped into a tight heat, searching along Weasley's walls for that little knot of nerves. When Weasley shuddered and cried out he knew he had found it and he kept at it until Weasley was shaking and making an obscene amount of noise. He was quite pleased with himself really.

"I hope those privacy charms you set up are of good standard," he teased, slipping Weasley another finger and working him open, fingers fighting against the tightness of Weasley's rim.

He had to squeeze himself tight to stop from coming at the thought of being balls deep in that tightness, an expanse of freckled skin in front of him, and Weasley moaning so loudly that he would frighten the owls up in the Owlery.

Blaise took his hand from his cock to run it up Weasley's trembling leg and then give Weasley's cock good slap. He moaned at the clench around his fingers and slapped Weasley again, fingering him in earnest and watching him absolutely lose his mind. With one more slap Weasley was clenching and bucking madly as he came. Blaise pulled Weasley's cock towards him and sucked on the head to swallow what he could.

"Fucking hell, Zabini," Weasley gasped, dropping to his knees.

"Fancy letting me rub off against you?" he asked, running a hand over Weasley's back, slick with sweat.

"Er… How about I just wank you like last time?" Weasley asked, turning to look at him, flushed from his chest up.

"All right," he said, admittedly disappointed. He _really_ wanted to rub off on some of those freckles. "Or if you're fine with me wanking and coming over your back, or your chest… face, arse… _Fuck_."

"You can- And if you give me any shit about this I am going to hex you," Weasley warned, as if Blaise was really going to do anything to ruin the possibility for chances at any of those options. "You can… My face. You can…"

Blaise was on his feet in a heartbeat as he began to wank, stumbling when his trousers tripped him up. He did not even care really because fucking hell, Weasley was going to let him _come all over those lovely freckles_, possibly a little bit in his hair and on his neck, lips covered in spunk… maybe some would get in his mouth- Blaise's balls drew up just thinking about it all as he watched Weasley offering up his face, nervous and excited and his skin in contrast with Blaise's. He moaned as his cock pulsed over Weasley's face, come clumping his hair and his lashes, dripping down his chin and, holy Hufflepuff, leaking into his mouth. Blaise could not help himself. He smeared his come over Weasley's lips with his cock. Weasley hesitantly gave Blaise a curious suck before pulling away, eyes just daring him to make some sort of remark.

He honestly could not think of anything to say while looking at Weasley covered in his spunk so he just bent and kissed the man instead.


End file.
